


Spin The Bottle

by KattsArt (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Boyfriends, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Pinkberry, Stagedorks, and jeremy is weird, boyf riends — Freeform, but thats a good thing i think, but yaknow i am, expensive headphones, i don't even remember writing this, i think i fell asleep idk, like im not sorry, ships, thats all i have to describe it, this fic is just gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KattsArt
Summary: Rich and Jake decide it will be a good idea to play spin the bottle with their friends...Jake's parents aren't home...What could go wrong?





	Spin The Bottle

tw; underage drinking

C’mon! Jake screamed.  
My tiny legs can’t keep up, I’m so sorry! Rich mocked.

Richard don’t make fun of him, You’ll get kicked out. Jenna said while running close behind.

Why the hell are we playing spin the bottle again? We just started 11th grade…Said Michael while breathing hard.

Because why wouldn’t we? Christine laughed.

Brooke! Chloe! HAUL ASS!! STOP GOSSIPING! Screamed Jeremy.

Running in heels isn’t easy Jerry! Said Brooke and Chloe in unison  
Jinnnxxx….They said in unison again.

We are here! Jake said while unlocking his house door.

TADA!! Jake said.

Holy, Shit. Jenna said while walking in.

Okay so…..Where are we playing? Christine said with question and excitement in her voice.

Er….Rich help me move this table! Jake commanded.

Sure Daddy. Mocked Rich.

*Laughing*

Rich and Jake could feel the blush creeping on their cheeks.

So…wheres the bottle? Jeremy said.

Oh…Um…Rich chug this. Jake commanded again.

Okay Daddy…..Wine? Really?? *gulp* Rich said as he gulped down the dark red liquid.

 

Holy shit, THAT WAS SO COOL! Everyone said.

Thank you, Thank you. NOW LETS GET IT STARTED! Rich screamed.

2 rules. No creepy shit, And no making out. Yall can do that in your own homes. Jake said.

Who goes first? Michael questioned.

I think Brooke should go first. Said Chloe.

Oh if you insist. Brooke said while she spun the bottle.

"Don’t be me, Don’t be me, Don’t be me." Michael thought to himself while spacing out.

MICHAEL!! Brooke screamed.

Shit. Michael said under his breath.

Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Everyone chanted. Everyone besides Jeremy.

Michael leaned in and closed his eyes.

Brooke did too.

*smooch*

Michael tried to make as little contact as possible but Brooke grabbed his shirt.

5 seconds later

Brooke pulled away….

Michael your breath smells like weed. Said Brooke as she sat back down.

Michael you go next! Jeremy said while rubbing his eyes.

Okay….Michael said with a puff in his voice.

*spin*

Michael closed his eyes hoping for someone he really knows…or likes.

RICHARD!! Jake screamed!!

Bring me that face Michael. Said Rich while tilting his head and closing his eyes.

This isn’t as bad. No taste of sickeningly powerful cherry lipgloss. Michael thought to himself.  
Michael pulled away about 2 seconds later.

Micha she was right. Your breath does taste like weed. Rich said.

Michael turned his head to see Jeremy with his head between his legs curled up in a ball. Red eyes but no tears….  
Maybe he’s high….Michael said to himself.

RICH YOUR TURN! Christine said.

Rich spun the bottle so fast.

ME! Jenna said while crawling towards Rich.

*smooch*

Jenna was overly excited about it.  
But it seemed like Rich enjoyed it too.

Jenna GO! Christine said hoping it would land on her or Jake.

*spin*   
YES! Christine scream-whispered to herself.  
*smooch*

Christine spun. And it landed on…Jeremy.

Jeremy didn’t even notice because he had his head buried in his hands like he does when he tries not to cry.

Christine leaned forward and Jeremy did too.  
*smooch*  
Michael felt something in his gut and in his chest. It felt bad. It was like he swallowed a rock. He felt jealous. Jealous of Christine.

Jeremy spun and it landed on Chloe.   
Jeremy kinda sighed and leaned in.  
*smooch*

Jake got up and played some “sexy saxaphone” songs on the speakers. Dimmed the lights and gave everyone a shot of wine.

To get this party alive! Jake said.

Chloe spin! Michael said in an annoyed tone.

When he looked over he saw Brooke and Chloe passed out on Jakes leather couch.  
Fuckin’ lightweights. Rich said under his breath.

Okay so…I guess I’ll go….Jake said while grabbing the bottle and sitting down.

He spun it and it landed on Christine. Christine yawned and leaned in. Nothing new her and Jake have kissed before.

*smooch*

Where’s the bathroom at? Christine said while holding her mouth.

The good bathroom is on the left up the stairs. Jake said while pointing.  
Christine ran so fast she almost tripped.  
Do you wanna play without her? Michael asked Jake.

Why not…Jake said. You want more shots? Said Jake.

Sure. Michael and Jeremy said.

4 shots later and the only 4 still awake are Jeremy, Michael, Jake, and Rich.

Rich was on the verge of tears every time he would breathe.

I have an idea. Rich said while getting up and stumbling over Jenna, Brooke, and Chloe on the floor.  
He changed the station of the radio to “Romance”   
Changed the lights color to dark purple and closed the window covers.  
He sat on Jakes lap.  
Jake giggled, It was like a drunk giggle but also an “I’m about to get laid” giggle.

Rich kept biting his lip everytime Jake would whisper in his ear or kiss his neck.  
Jake would make the same expression when Rich would bite his ear or his neck.  
Michael looked over at Jeremy. He was sitting normally. No red eyes. Nothing. It looked kinda like he was into it. He scooted closer to Michael. Jeremy whispered into Michaels ear.

"I won’t lie to you I’m really ____ ___ right now"  
Michael couldn’t hear him over the giggles of Rich and Jake and the music.  
Michaels face went a bright shade of red when he thought of what Jeremy may have said.

Rich had kissed Jake and he was giggling while doing so.  
Jakey, does that “No making out rule still apply? Rich said jokingly while roughly kissing Jake.  
Hell no. Jake mumbled through Richs lips.

Michael turned his head, licked his lips and closed his eyes and started leaning towards Jeremy.

Their lips locked.  
Just like a special key made for a special lock.

Just like 2 puzzle pieces.  
Michel layed down on Jeremys chest.  
And everyone fell asleep.

HAPPILY EVER FRICKIN AFTER.

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this fic to tumblr so you MAY have seen it there.   
> But I honestly think I fell asleep while writing this. I'm 60% sure of it.


End file.
